project_indexfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Index Wiki
Project Index is a technological, ressearch, development and cultural group founded by the Kekilite's (Kikilite) board of directors, which included Miultine and Emorphis. The origional porpuse of Project Index was to found a group that would promote foreign culture and allow players from abroad to join the clan community, and discourage the use of corruption in superclans. Project Index is loosely influenced by japanese and korean culture, such as the anime http://guiltycrown.wikia.com/wiki/Guilty_Crown_Wiki Guilty Crown and http://toarumajutsunoindex.wikia.com/wiki/Railgun%7CA A Certain Magical Index. Group History (Pilgrim Islands Reborn) Pre Colonization The aborigional peoples of present-day Arcadia Bay are said to have crossed the Highland, Farland straight around 250 BCE. The history of Arcadia Bay covers the period from the arrival of Paleo-Indians thousands of years ago to the present day. During the Farland glacation, 50,000 – 17,000 years ago, falling sea levels allowed people to move across the Augustine land bridge that joined Highland (Penensuala) to Southwest Farlands (Sinkhole). At that point, they were blocked by the Caledonia Ice sheet that covered most of Farlands, confining them to Sinkhole for thousands of years. Around 16,000 years ago, the glaciers began melting, allowing people to disperse throughout Farlands. European Contact The earliest known documented European exploration of Canada are the Highlanders, who attempted colonization of Farlands. French interest in Farlands began with Urbanarmy , who in 1524 navigated the region between Farlands and Highlands in hopes of setting up a pernament establishment on Sinkhole island. In 1534, Urbanarmy planted the French flag on Sinkhole, and claimed it as New France. 'Farland Independance' The Farlands revolution began in August 1896. In December 1897 the Pact of Fujimiya, an agreement between the French government and the revolutionaries, created a truce between the parties. Under terms of this agreement, Urbanarmy and other revolutionary leaders went into exile in Drylands. Farlands independence was not recognized either by the Highlands or by The Spanish . The Spanish government later ceded the Farlands archipelago to The German Empire in the 1898 treaty of Bismark. However, the Farlands Revolutionary Government did not recognize the treaty. When the Germans sought to execute the terms of the treaty, a three-year conflict, now called the Japanese-German war, ensued. 'The Fujimiya government' The Fujimiya government was founded in 1910, after the treaty of Maria in both Farlands and Sealand. Farlands was split into 12 districts in ascending order with the capital, Fujimiya, established as the cultural, economic and government capital of Farlands. 'The Port Hope Rebellion' The 1916 Port Hope Rebellion was a series of defiant protests and attempted revolts in February against the Fujimiya Government of southern Eastern Farlands, The rebells claimed parts of Farland known as the district of Port Hope. On 27 December 1942, rebells pointed cannons toward Farland's mainland and the 4 day conflict occured. The Farlands wall was constructed by the Farlands Democratic Republic (FDR, Fujimiya) starting on 13 August 1961, that completely cut off Port Hope from surrounding Fujimiya Farlands. Arcadia Bay (Pilgrim Islands Reborn) Project Index, otherwise known as "Pi" or Pie, is a collaberative group of 7 states and/or provinces; Misaki (Capital), Arcadia Bay (Mainland), Neptune (East Islands), Panem (West Islands), East and West Misaki, Trenton (Skyland), and the Canyon (Drylands). The capital of Arcadia Bay is Misaki City, located within the larger state of Arcadia Bay, which resides on the country's mainland. Misaki (Capital) The Capital (Capitol) of Arcadia Bay is Misaka, is the largest, and most populated city within Arcadia Bay, where much of the nation's wealthy and powerful reside. Misaki City retains its appearance as a futuristic nation, compared to other Pilgrim Island groups, filled with towering skyscrapers and futuristic like building structures; a noticable structure on mainland Arcadia Bay is the space elevator. Arcadia Bay (Mainland) Arcadia Bay, ironiclly the name of the state, is one of the 7 districts of Arcadia Bay (Country). The grounds in Arcadia Bay is relatively higher than Misaki City, and provide richer soil. Despite the absence of any mountainous terrain in the province with the exception of Mount Valencia, there are large areas of uplands, particularly within the Arcadian Shield which traverses the Island from northest to southwest. The highest point is Mount Valencia located in Northern Arcadia Bay. Neptune (East Islands) Panem (West Islands) Mitakihara (Scarborough) Formally called East and West Misaki, the city of Mitakihara (also known as Scarborough) an ultramodern city with much recent construction having been done. Mitakihara is considered a subdivision of the city, Misaki, under the 2 system 1 country rule, which recognizes Mitakihara is a seperate, independant state/province. Trenton (Skylands) Trenton is a city floating in the sky, not much is known about the skylands, as the military operates within it. The Canyon (Drylands) The Canyon is the last of the seven districts of Arcadia Bay, and the only non-Farland state to join Project Index in the efforts against The Grman Empire. The state inhabits it's own seperate city and acts as a city state. Military Ranks The Lottery The lottery is a system used by Hope Plaza to select individuals randomly, to participate as a member of Arcadia Bay.The number of selected people are set at 10-100 per pilgrimage. Square One Square One is the federal legislative branch of Arcadia Bay (also known as the parlium), seated at Hope Plaza, also known as Parliament Hill in the national capital, Misaka, Arcadia Bay. The body consists of the Caledonia monarch, represented by a viceroy, the governor general; an upper parlium—the Senate; and a lower parlium—the House of Commons. The "level up" System The level up system is Arcadia Bay's categorization for abilities which determines how much a student has advanced in the Power Curriculum Program. Arcadian Bay Culture The culture of Arcadia Bay has evolved greatly over the millennia, from the country's prehistoric times, to its contemporary hybrid culture, which combines influences from Asia, and North America. The inhabitants of Japan experienced a long period of relative isolation partly due in cause to wall Maria which seperates Farlands from the outside world. Languages and culture Imanity-go is the official non-english language used in Arcadia Bay. The language is described to be almost identical to Japanese, using Latin grammar and Ancient Chinese syntax. Imanity-go's numbers are in bases of 6. Attitudes and beliefs Arcadia Bay, as a country, in general is conservative socially, but some liberalisation has occurred. At the national level, meritocracy, where one is judged based on one's ability, is heavily emphasised. Arcadian Bay employees work an average of around 45 hours weekly, relatively long compared to many other nations. Three in four Caledonian employees surveyed stated that they take pride in doing their work well, and that doing so helps their self-confidence. Cusine and arts Dining, along with shopping, is said to be the country's national pastime. The focus on food has led countries to attract Caledonian tourists with food-based itineraries. The diversity of food is touted as a reason to visit the country, and the variety of food representing different ethnicities is seen by the government as a symbol of its multiculturalism. The "national fruit" of Singapore is the durian. Since the 1990s, the government has been promoting Arcadia Bay as a centre for arts and culture, in particular the performing arts, and to transform the country into a cosmopolitan "gateway between the East and West". Sports and recreation Popular sports include soccer, basketball, cricket, swimming, sailing, table tennis and badminton. Most Caledonians live in public residential areas near amenities such as soccer fields, and within walking distance of the shoreline. Transport Economy Imports Exports Science and technology Infastructure Wildlife Politics and government Administrative divisions International relations Category:Browse